subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Greenhouse Quest
The Greenhouse Quest was a quest that a user could start during Vesnali to gain extra Vesnali Coins. You could start this quest via a link in Esther's Shop. It has been revived several times, but there is no guarantee it will run for any particular Vesnali. The solution to this quest is below, it is full of spoilers.. 1. Talk to Esther Oh, hello darling! Oh goodness, one moment, I just need to get...okay, no that's not right....I'm sorry I'm a little out of sorts right now! I've been so busy with new stock this year that I'm really behind on my errands! You couldn't do me a little favor, and help me out could you? *"Yeah, sure!" *"No, thank you." (this will lead to no rewards) Oh thank you so much! Well the thing is, I need some special water for some of the plants I'm growing, could you get it for me? It's in a really specific place though, but I have a friend who could help point it out... You miss the end of what Esther has said because you're already running off in the direction you think she means. 2. Go to Peka Glade You realize the glade is larger than you remembered. There are holes and smaller pools to collect water from. Esther mentioned something about a 'special place,' but you don't even have any bottles to collect water with, let alone know where that is! She did mention a friend of hers helping, though. Oh! You know of someone who is a good friend of Esther's! Maybe you should go visit her? 3. Talk to Emma at the Seedling shop Emma: What's that? Esther needs some of the special water? Of course I know where she means, I'm the one that discovered the glade! But I'm out of bottles right now, and we need a special kind of bottle. I just sold my last batch to a tattooed fellow...maybe you could persuade him to trade you for one? 4. Talk to Lukien at Apocalyptic Apothecary Lukien: Well, I really did need these bottles to put my elixirs and potions in, I've been brewing them all day you know, I'm so, so tired... 5. Go to Get Mugged! Jade: Oh dear, did it happen again? Lukien didn't come by for his regular this morning so I was just about to take these over to him - it'd be great for you to save me the trip! Jade will give you a Special Order Coffee. 6. Go back to Lukien Lukien: Oh, is that coffee? Is that MY coffee? Wonderful! Since you've been so helpful, I'll let you have this bottle after all!, oh, and you can take these empty cups for me. 7. Go back to Emma Emma: Oh wonderful, you have the bottle. Follow me then, back to the glade! 8. Go to Peka Glade and Emma Emma: One moment, I just need to go to a certain place, two skips and a jump past the fourth mossy rock...there we are! All done. Here's the water! After this visit to the Glade you will gain Aqua Esther. 9. Go back and talk to Ester Esther: Oh goodness, well would you believe it I found a whole case of the special water whilst you were gone! Silly me. You can keep that one, but thank you so much for your help! Achievement Earned! * There's something in the water.. - Complete Esther's Greenhouse quest! ** Reward: 50 Vesnali Coins Category:Quests